Embedded advertising may be used to conveniently market products to easily identified target demographics. A single advertisement embedded in a product used commonly by a user may subject the user to ‘ad fatigue.’ Data is typically collected about the number of times a user views a single ad. Data can be collected about when a user selects an ad, and when the user purchases the product being advertised. Regression analysis may be used to fit a function to a set of data points. The fitted function may be used to generate ideal data points based on the fitting.